New Era Of Hunters
by ollixerr
Summary: People from all over have travelled far too join the prestigious ranks of Beacon Academy, one of the four Hunter and Huntress training schools. This story will follow the adventures of three different teams from all sorts of backgrounds, all sorts of personalities and different outcomes. Bringing forward a new era of Huntsmen and Huntresses. [New too writing, please enjoy]


**Start Of Something New**

"Damn... this place is huge!" exclaimed a young, wild looking teen. He seemed to be roughly 17 years old, he had short spiky brown hair with hazel eyes, he wasn't exactly the tallest either standing at around 5'11". His dress style was different then most teens his age, he wore a sleeveless light blue denim jacket with a patch on the front right pocket that had a symbol of a burning lion head and on the back had another patch sown in. It was another burning lion head, but was surrounded with words that read above "THERE BE NOBODY GREATER" and below it finished by saying "THAN ME". He wore nothing underneath this, exposing his upper body. He also wore a pair of red shorts that reached just over his knees, with red and white sneakers to match. He also had a high amount of accessories, a golden choker type chain around his neck, 4 small gold hoop earrings that ran up his right ear and a single gold stud in his left ear. But the strangest accessory he held was a chain of 6 gold bells that stayed wrapped around his shorts, almost like a belt.

"Well, it's not like this place is an academy" came the voice of another teen who seemed much calmer and composed but sarcastic, he looked the same age as the first teen. He had long flowing black hair wrapped into a ponytail with hazel eyes the same as the other teen, he was just taller than his friend with a height of 6'1". He dressed much fancier than his friend (Well he thinks he does at least), he wore an orange scarf wrapped around his neck that reached his waist with its length. He also wore a three-button black and red long sleeved polo shirt with all the buttons undone, revealing his chest. It was a sectioned type of shirt, the middle being black with gold trim separating the sides, this made his shirt have a vest type design, the sides being red with black lines flowing through, connecting together and making a floral type design. His sleeves were black with gold trim at the edges. His pants had the same sort of design, black and red with gold trimmed, the pants were tucked into his pure black, knee-high combat boots. He accessorized, gold rings with large diamonds on three fingers of each hand, with three gold bracelets on each wrist, all different sizes with gems and such embedded into them and diamond studs in both ears.

"Well duh I know its an academy, but sheesh I didn't know the place would be this huge ya know" replied the wild-haired teen, his long-haired friend smirked.

"Could it be that the great Gan Ning is intimidated by the big, scary academy?" he teased, the now known Gan Ning just glared.

"Shut it, Ling Tong, you obnoxious ass!" he shot back, causing the now known Ling Tong to shoot back a glare of his own.

"Stupid barbarian!" shouted Ling Tong

"Spoilt brat!"

"Uncultured idiot!"

The two shot back and forth with a barrage of insults until a demanding cough came from the sidelines.

"Ahem, boys you forgot you guys bags and weapons" came the voice of someone familiar to them. He seemed he was one of the attendants on the private airship that dropped the duo off. "Here you go, please be sure to not leave them around" he said, before placing the items on the ground. Said items were, 2 duffel bags filled with all there clothes, bathroom utensils etc, a pair of daggers and a long three sectional staff. "Good day" he said, before taking his leave. The duo grabbed their belongings, Gan Ning's daggers tucked into hidden holsters in his vest and Ling Tong collapsing the staff and placing them on his back, they stayed connected because lined in the back of the jacket was a thin powerful magnet. They both threw the duffel bag straps over there shoulders.

"Damn, he sure wasn't sad we left" stated Gan Ning, Ling Tong nodded in agreement.

"Well, they should be glad to finally have you out of the house. But it makes no sense about them being happy about me leaving". The two began walking forward, towards the Amphitheater.

"Glad to be rid of your demanding attitude" replied Gan Ning.

"Or your stupid antics, always wrecking things"

"Or your laziness, never bothering to go to our old combat school much"

"I never went much because I saw no need to, I'm one of the most intelligent people around. But you on the other hand"

The two bickered the entire walk, stupid smiles on both of there faces.

'This is gonna be the start of our lives' they both thought. It was just beginning.

- _Amphitheatre-_

'Oh man oh man, this is really nerve wrecking!' screamed a young teen internally, he wasn't really the most confident in his abilities, standing at 5'7". He had brown spiked hair, but more styled with a velvet blue headband wrapped around his, well, head. He had greyish brown eyes and a scar shaped as an x under his right eye, he wore a basic outfit. A blue shirt with pieces of armour scattered (flexible blue steel chest plate, pauldrons and gauntlets, all with gold trim) and engraved in the steel was kanjis that read "rise above your fear" in English translation. This was written right above his heart, his lower half consisted of baggy dark purple pants and matching knee-high combat boots to match with gold trim. His weapons had been hanging on either side, they were hooked blades.

"Hey man, calm down we'll be good" said his friend, he seemed the more confident of the two. He had shaggy black hair with shining blue eyes and had a pair of sunglasses sitting atop his head, he stood at a height of 5'7". He wore much more armour than his friend, from top to bottom he wore silver steel armour. But in the gaps you could see his clothes beneath were coloured blue, his armour had blue floral designs engraved all over as well. He even wore armoured boots. He had a huge weapon on his back, a polearm connected to what looked like a studded spiked wheel.

"But are we really worthy to be here?" questioned the less confident of the two.

"Damn right we are Yue Jin, I mean we passed combat with flying colours. This is where we start our legend!" he exclaimed excitedly, Yue Jin sighed.

"Whatever you say than Li Dian, I'll trust you" he answered, a smile gracing his face.

"There he is, that's the Yue Jin I know and pick on. Besides, you should have more confidence! Your one of the youngest to come here man, you and those other people" he finished, making the younger blush. It was true, Yue Jin was only fifteen.

"Well then, let's do it!" said Yue Jin, more confident long as he was with his greatest friend.

 _-Ballroom-_

"Don't you just love this Yue! We're gonna be fighting big bad Grimm for real!" squealed a short, perky girl. She stood at 5'4" and was dressed in her pyjamas, this consisted of a bright green oversized jersey with a bunny on the back, short shorts that were hidden beneath the oversized jersey revealing her legs and white bunny slippers. Her hair was styled into a fringe like fashion with two long bangs hanging down either side of her face. She had dark brown, doe-like eyes.

"Well please don't get too ahead of yourself Bao, we made it this far off recommendation we best hope we don't disappoint tomorrow" replied her calmer, ladylike friend. She had her glowing brown hair undone since they are getting ready for sleep, her sleeping attire consisted of a white tank top, green velvet pants and matching green slippers. "If we want to be in our top condition, it would be wise to sleep as soon as possible"

"Can't we go and meet a few people at least?" asked Bao, practically begging Yue to say yes. Yue reluctantly nodded and heavily sighed.

"I guess we have some time to spare m'lady" she answered, Bao instantly scoffed.

"What did I say, none of that here please and thank you"

"Ahh yes, apologies"

"You're always so proper, we can let loose here Yue Ying come on. Anyway, let's go meet some people"

* * *

 _ **I truly hope that this first chapter is a good one, it's not very long but I'm new to writing. I thought of this after finishing DW9 and re-watching the first season of RWBY, then I noticed not many people use DW characters for storeys so this idea came to mind. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and hopefully, the next chapter isn't too far away.**_


End file.
